When Two Worlds Colide
by Angel Girl and Miss Wings
Summary: Writing this for my sister. Jack Frost (RM) and Pitch are working together and capturing the spirit's one by one. Now one of the few spirit's left, Willow Breeze must seek help from Rachel and Kirsty and the fairy's, showing her desparation, Fairy's and Spirit's NEVER work togeather and the two realms don't get along. Will they be able to pull this off? Please R&R. Maybe JackxOC.
1. Meeting Willow

**A/N: This story is for my little sister, I myself have not read the series Rainbow Magic in quite a long time sorry if I get my facts wrong.**

Tap, tap, tap. 16 year old Kirsty Tate groaned turning over in her bed, pressing the off button on her alarm clock. Tap!, Tap!, Tap! The annoying sound continued to plague her sleep, shattering her dreams.

"Shhhhh go back to sleep Buttons!" Kirsty snapped at her dog, pulling her pillow over her head screwing her eyes shut and trying to go back to sleep. TAP!, TAP!, TAP!, TAP!, TONK! Kirsty sat up in her bed. Her room was completely dark, lumpy shadow's were hunched all over the room but they were no longer her furniture they were shadow beings. Not even a wink of sunlight was peaking through the gap in her cream coloured curtains and Buttons was sleeping soundly, a black lump on the floor snoring softly his chest rising and falling at a steady pace. _That's funny it's not even morning!_ Kirsty thought shoving her covers to the end of her bed searching for her flashlight and slippers and making her way slowly to the window. Taking a sharp intake of breath Kirsty ripped the curtains open and turned her flashlight onto full, lighting up the culprit's face.

"Who are you?" Kirsty asked fiercely feeling braver than she felt, shining the flashlight right into the sunned girls eyes. Recovering the girl tapped the thick pane of glass between them then cupped her ear indicating she couldn't hear Kirsty. When Kirsty pulled the window open Kirsty was hit by a blast of chilly air, it was easter tomorrow.

"Are you Kirsty Tate?" The girl quipped, tilting her head slightly to get her eyes out of the bright shaft of light.

"Ho-How do you know my name?" Kirsty hissed shining the flash-light into the girl's eyes again, blinding her.

"Yes I found you! I'm Willow Breeze," The girl clapped, shading her eyes "Can you please stop shining that in my eyes?"

"Who told you who I am and where you could find me?" Kirsty flicked the flashlight onto low, revealing that Willow looked about 14 years old and was wearing an odd collection of clothes. She was wearing baggy brown pants, dark orange coverce boots half way up her calves, dark red coloured socks, a dark golden t-shirt on top of a grey-white three quarter top, she was also wearing dark red fingerless gloves and she had a bow and quiver over her shoulder. Along with her short brown hair and brown eyes, she had a maple leaf painted on her right cheek.

"The um, Weather Fairies told me where to find you," Willow told Kirsty sitting down on the roof "I really need you and Rachel's help, we all do!"

"You're a dream aren't you?" Kirsty smirked, folding her arms not daring to believe that this weird girl was standing on her roof at 2:43 am in the morning.

"You know it's not, I know you still believe in the magical side of this world" Willow took her bow off her back and proceeded to hit Kirsty lightly on the head with it

"Owww!," Kirsty yelped rubbing her head as if she had slammed it into the wall "Uh, how did you get up here in the first place?" She clambered out of her window onto the roof

"I used a pogo stick, how do you think I did?" Willow sighed looking up into the night sky that looked like a 4 year old had gone mad sprinkling glitter onto a never ending sheet of black paper.

"Seeing is believing." Kirsty said shortly looking at the cressant moon, shivering slightly

"So you don't believe in wind, air, oxygen and gravity?" Willow asked going into Kirsty's room, searching for something.

"Of course I do!" Kirsty looked through her window "What are you doing?"

"Well you cannot see them yet you believe in them" Willow finished triumphantly coming back outside, handing Kirsty a jumper, sneakers and her locket. Kirsty sighed and put them on

"Oh alright!" Kirsty put up her hands, shaking her head in defeet "So what has who done and why do you need my help?"

"Some goon in a white bathrobe that has a spiky beard has kidnapped a number of my friends and other people and he lives in Fairyland or something," Willow rambled looking up at the sky as if she was expecting to see someone

"Jack Frost? Oh that's no problem then!" Kirsty interrupted smiling at Willow

"Huh? No Jack Frost is one of the ones who was kidnapped!" Willow gave Kirsty a quizzical look her head tilted to one side. Then it was Kirsty's turn to look baffled

"No, he is who you described to me!" Kirsty informed Willow slightly confused

"Pitch Black has teamed up with this goon, does Jack Frost look like this?," Willow handed Kirsty a leaf that had a print on it, casting her torches light onto the leaf she inspected the image carefully, it was of a 15/16 year old boy holding a stick. Making a 'Hmmt' noise Kirsty shook her head and handed the leaf back to Willow "Well that's him, look can we discuss this later? We need to get you're friend and leave!" tentatively Kirsty nodded, not sure what to say.

"Great, lets go!" Willow grabbed Kirsty's hand taking off into the night.

**Okay, yes I know it is a quite bad. I will fix it soon enough but this fic in not a priority. R&R, no flames please.**


	2. Seeing is Believing Rachel

**Yeah, I should be updating 'When The Seasons Fade' but I decided to update this one instead because I had inspiration.**

Kirsty screamed kicking her legs uselessly the crisp night air, her free arm waving wildly.

"Careful champ, I seriously might drop you if you keep doing that!" Willow frowned, Kirsty stopped struggling instantly causing Willow to drop her. Laughing Willow flew under Kirsty catching her on her back,

"Don't do that ever again!" Kirsty yelled clutching Willow's neck as if it was her last life-line.

"Okay, where does your friend live?" Willow questioned flying higher to gain more ground. Patchwork fields, dense foreboding forests, rolling hills and brightly lit towns zipped by underneath them. Kirsty was fascinated, she had been on a plane before but this was something else altogether.

"Tippington town, it is like 2 hours away!" Kirsty face palmed herself for thinking they could make it, but then grabbing onto Willow again "Hey um, what's that noise?" Kirsty could hear a high pitched squeaking noise

"Oh that's the Tooth fairies," Willow pointed to their right where a small gaggle of mini hummingbird, human things flew by waving at Willow as they passed, "The fairies really don't show or tell you anything do they?" Willow asked

"I never knew another realm existed besides ours and the fairies" Kirsty breathed in wonder as a girl in a midnight blue gown waved to them while making patterns in the stars.

"Without this 'realm' everything as you and the fairy's know it would go kapoof! Just like that" Willow nodded a small greeting to the girl "Hey Lunar, you did a great job tonight!" She yelled over her shoulder gesturing to the glowing sky

"How do you mean?" Kirsty lessened her grip on Willow's neck pulling her hood over her head and reaching upwards to touch a cloud

"Lunar brings night, her brother, Kyle brings day. I bring autumn and my friends bring the other seasons, we are the balance of this world," Willow began to slowly descend from the sky her short brown hair flapped back into Kirsty's eyes

"So Fairyland's Jack Frost and this Pitch dude, are capturing you guys? Why don't you just ask the fairies yourself?" Kirsty blinked Willow's hair out of her eyes. Willow gave a sigh and shook her head

"We stay clear of the fairies, they stay clear of us. We don't get along," Willow turned her head slightly, glancing at Kirsty "where am I going now?"

"Right, left, right, right fifth house on the left," Kirsty patted Willow's shoulder, her voice low "So why are you asking for their help now?" Kirsty jumped off Willow's back and knocked on Rachel's window making the glass rattle loudly

"Pitch is very strong and along with this Jack Frost imposter, we need more than who are left to get past them, I am desperate" Willow sounded desperate now, now she was standing up she looked more 15 than 14, "Stay here" Kirsty waited in the darkness watching the stars crackle and spark in the crowded sky.

"Back, she should wake up any second now" Willow smiled landing suddenly beside Kirsty who jumped in fright, as if on que they heard a noise inside the room and the curtains suddenly jerked open revealing a wide eyed Rachel.

"How on earth did you get here Kirsty?" Rachel pushed open her window, tired and confused

"I came with..."

"Believing is seeing in my realm, she doesn't believe in the fairies or magic anymore. Not completely, I'm invisible to her she cannot hear me either." Willow gave Kirsty a sad smile and shrugged

"Why don't you believe in magic anymore?" Kirsty couldn't be bothered dropping hints, Rachel looked at her as if she had said she believed that bread had feelings.

"Are you serious Kirsty?" Rachel laughed, her tiredness vanishing "Magic, Fairies, Elves? What's next, hey?" Kirsty was getting cold and wet.

"Yes I am serious! Rachel, there is a really weirdly dressed girl standing next to me who flew me here!" Kirsty sounded like she was talking nonsense even to herself, Rachel laughed even harder untill a arrow whipped past her ear and lodged itself into the opposite wall

"Tell her that was me," Willow poked Kirsty with her bow and glaring at her for calling her 'weirdly dressed', Kirsty poked her tongue out at Willow

"That was Willow, the weirdly dressed girl..."

"Tell her the one she saw on her dream!" Willow cut in again hitting Kirsty this time with her bow in annoyance

"The one you saw in your dream shot it," Kirsty shot Willow a dirty look, rubbing her arm jabbing Willow in the side

"H-Ho-How did you know what I dreamed?" Rachel asked shock creeping her into her voice inspecting the arrow. When she looked up again she gasped "Who on earth are YOU?" she suddenly saw Willow who was standing her arms folded

"She sees me!" Willow brightened and clapped using a false bright tone "Get shoes, a jumper and you're locket" Willow barked orders to Rachel, crawling under a nearby bush.

"What are you looking for?" Kirsty knelt down next to the bush waiting for Rachel to come outside

"They've taken Bunny!" Willow gasped, sitting up her face pale, fear in her warm brown eyes. She put her hand over her mouth,

"Who's Bunny?" Rachel asked climbing out her window and landing awkwardly on the grass

"Um, ah The Easter Bunny," Willow stood up, eyes flickering nervously "So how do we get to Fairyland?" Willow brushed herself down glancing at both girls' with an expectant look on her face. Both Rachel and Kirsty opened their lockets; Rachel sprinkled a pinch of fairy dust over Willow's unruly mop of brown hair before sprinkling some over herself. Kirsty followed suit, Willow sneezing repetitively until they were consumed in a whirlwind of silver light.

**Hiya guys! So I know this is not my best work, I know I have probably got some fact's wrong but hey I try my best. I know Jack Frost is meant to be 17 but he lived in colonial America, he wouldn't have been able to play with his sister at that age, not in that era. So I changed it, he is stuck at age 14 in the books so I think that 15 is okay. Please R&R, no flames. :-)**


End file.
